leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lily (Kanto)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lily |jname=ボタン |tmname=Botan |image=Lily Kanto.png |size=230px |caption=Lily |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Pink |hometown=Cerulean City |region=Kanto |relatives= , Violet, |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=no |leader=yes |gym=Cerulean Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Cascade Badge Cascade Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP007 |epname=The Water Flowers of Cerulean City |enva=Megan Hollingshead |java=Yoko Asada }} Lily (Japanese: ボタン Botan) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a specialist and is one of 's sisters. She is the second youngest of the four sisters. She and her sisters, and Violet, are also the former Gym Leaders of the Cerulean Gym. In the anime ]] She made her debut appearance in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City along with Misty's other sisters. She and her sisters participate in the water shows hosted by the Cerulean Gym. She is also one of the three temporary Leaders of Cerulean Gym. She, along with her other two sisters, refused to battle with Ash Ketchum due to their Pokémon being injured from their defeats against the other three trainers from Pallet Town. The only remaining Pokémon that was healthy enough to battle was a that Lily owned. She, , and Violet were mentioned in Just Add Water by Dorian. In Gotta Catch Ya Later!, she left on a cruise with her sisters and leaving Misty to take temporary charge of the Gym. She made many more appearances along with Daisy and Violet in future episodes as well as in Pokémon Chronicles. Lily, along with Daisy and Violet, reappeared in a fantasy during the Poké Problem segment of SM042, where the Spectacular Sisters ditched the Gym to go on a trip, leaving Misty in charge of everything. She reappeared again in the same capacity in Alola, Alola!, although Misty revealed she had Lily and the others take over Gym duties while she was in Alola. Character Lily and Violet tend to tease Misty more often than Daisy. Throughout The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, she often teases Misty for not being a strong Trainer like they are, and for not being as pretty as them. She even labels Misty as a runt in comparison. Unlike her other sisters, she truly doesn't believe Misty is a powerful Trainer and has absolutely no faith in her during the start of her Gym battle with Ash. As the battle progresses, however, she does admit that Misty has some talent as a Pokémon Trainer. When Ash and Misty set out on their journey, she encourages Misty to become a strong Trainer so that she can become good at something. Like her other sisters, she cares mostly about her looks. They demonstrated this by caring more about their hair than their Pokémon during an attack by Team Rocket. They also don't like losing to the challengers at their Gym and would rather just give away their Gym Badge instead of losing. Violet is also very childlike and carefree. During the water shows hosted by the Gym, she is shown to prefer playing boyish roles, whereas Violet plays the more girlish ones. Pokémon On hand as her only known Pokémon. She sent it out briefly to show that it was the only Pokémon that she had left after she and her two other sisters were beaten by the three other Trainers from Pallet Town. Goldeen's only known move is .}} At the Gym :See Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=浅田葉子 Yoko Asada |en=Megan Hollingshead |fi=Tiina Räsänen (EP007) Pauliina Virta (EP061) |no=Lena Meieran (EP007) Siri Nilsen (EP061) |es_eu=Pilar Martín (EP007) Isacha Mengíbar (EP061) |es_la=Christine Byrd |pl=Małgorzata Maślanka-Krajewska |cs=Jana Páleníčková (EP007) Jolana Smyčková (EP061) |pt_br=Rita Almeida (EP007) Sandra Mara Azevedo (EP061)}} In the games Lily appears in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! as one of Misty's Gym s, along with Violet and Daisy. She will jump down from a diving board before challenging the . Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBeauty 2 PE.png |size=90px |prize= 320 |class=Beauty |name=Lily |game=PE |location=Cerulean Gym |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Quotes * Before battle :"Appearing in a glamourous flash! My Pokémon will totally stomp you!" * Upon being defeated :"Blub blub..." * After being defeated :"I used up all my energy with my fantastic dive." Trivia * Lily was the only known one of The Sensational Sisters that had a Pokémon left at the time of Ash's arrival, not including the Pokémon that were already in the gym. * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, it is mentioned that Lily, Daisy, and Violet's natural hair-colors are actually black, and that their pink, blonde, and blue hair were wigs that they wore during their shows. The same source also reveals that they were themselves orphaned at a young age due to their parents abandoning them thanks to the harsh regulations of being a Gym Leader. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters de:Lily (Kanto) es:Lily fr:Sœurs Sensationnelles#Lily it:Silvia ja:ボタン zh:牡丹